The Hairpiece and other short stories
by shakita45
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about funny happenings in Kagome's time.
1. The Hair Piece

The Hairpiece  
  
Disclaimer- I WISH I OWNED INU YASHA! BUT I DON'T SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Foreword- Yay! I wrote this fic in honor of my brother, who gave me this idea. It's about those fake hair scrunchies you can buy. Pure humor! Enjoy!  
  
The Hairpiece-A Hair Raising Experience (dodges chair. Sorry! Couldn't resist!)  
  
It was Saturday morning at the Higurashi house. The sun had risen a while ago, and Kagome was just now getting up. It was only 9:00! Why was she getting up this early on a Saturday? Because she was going to the mall with her friends. Inu Yasha had stayed at her house last night (think CLEAN hentai people!), so he had been up for a while.  
  
Kagome had just put the finishing touches on her hair when she ran into Inu Yasha at the top of the stairs. "Good morning Inu Yasha!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin." Inu Yasha grumbled. She noticed he was staring at her. Her hair to be specific. "What's with your hair?" he asked, staring at it more closely. "It's very...springy today." Kagome laughed.  
  
"You like it?" she asked, reaching up behind her, and pulled the hair out and held it in her hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Inu Yasha. He lost his balance, and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Are you ok?" she cried, as she ran down the stairs, to where he sat, swirly eyed. "That looked like it hurt." Inu Yasha rubbed the growing lump on his forehead.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." He muttered. He suddenly recovered. "Kagome?! What happened to you hair?! You pulled it out! Didn't that hurt!? Are you..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Kagome. Inu Yasha shut up. She held out the hairpiece. "It's not real." She said, handing it to him. He took it hesitantly. "Girls wear them in their hair when they don't feel like doing anything with it. Get it?" Inu Yasha nodded, but continued to stare at the hairpiece. "Now, can I have that back please?" she asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled. He felt like such an idiot. 'No shit Sherlock.' Said the voice in his head. 


	2. The Nail Salon

The Nail Salon  
  
Disclaimer- Own...nothing...  
  
Foreword- I got this idea from when I got my nails done the other day. I was sitting there and just burst into hysterical laughter, and all the people just stared at me. Oh well. Have fun!  
  
The Nail Salon  
  
It was the day before Sango's wedding. To Miroku of course. And Kagome wanted to look her best in their wedding. So, Kagome went to get her nails done. But, she had brought Inu Yasha with her.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked for the tenth time since they got there. Kagome sighed, counted to ten, and whirled around to glare at the hanyou.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE! AND IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL S-I-T YOU HALFWAY TO HELL!" she shrieked. Inu Yasha sweatdropped, but at least he shut up. Finally, they reached their destination.  
  
"Nail...Salon..." Inu Yasha read out loud. A question mark formed over his head, but didn't say anything. Kagome knew he was going to ask her, so she went ahead and told him.  
  
"A nail salon is where people go to get their nails, finger or toes, colored." She said. Holding out her chipped red fingernails.  
  
"Oh. OK." He said nodding.  
  
"You can sit over there. I'll be awhile since I'm getting my fingers AND toes today." He nodded again and went to sit down.  
  
Kagome went and sat in a big chair and put her feet in what looked like a miniature bathtub. Inu Yasha just stared as they did all sorts of weird things to her feet. 'That looks like it hurts.' Thought Inu Yasha as he shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, a woman came over to him.  
  
"Hi! Are you here to get your nails done?" Inu Yasha stared at the woman and shook his head vigorously. "Aw! But you have such nice nails!" Inu Yasha gathered she was talking about his claws. "Who are here with?" she asked politely.  
  
He pointed to Kagome. "Kagome." She nodded and walked over to her, whispered something to her. Kagome nodded, and whispered something that Inu Yasha thought were instructions. The woman giggled and came back over to him.  
  
"Hi! My name's Shino! Please come sit over here." She motioned to a chair. Inu Yasha thought they just wanted him to move to another seat. Shino came and sat on the other side of the table, and took his right hand.  
  
He tried to jerk away. Shino grinned. "Oh, don't worry! Your wife said it was ok." Inu Yasha turned his head and glared at his giggling wife. She took out what looked to be a big stick and started to rub his nails against it. (nail filing for you clueless others). When she was finished, to Inu Yasha's delight, his claws were sharper then they were before.  
  
"Thanks, erm, Shino?" the girl nodded. "Shino, yeah, thanks." She smiled. Inu Yasha noticed something sitting beside her hand. "Oh, that's a nice color of red." Shino grinned mischievously, and unscrewed the bottle.  
  
Later  
  
Kagome was waiting for Shino to finish with Inu Yasha. When he came over, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Well, lemme see." She said, putting down her magazine. He shook his head and scowled. "If you don't," she said calmly. "I'll say S-I-T right here in front of all these people." He gulped and pulled out his hands.  
  
Kagome stared for a minute, before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "W-what'd they d-do t-to y-ou?!" Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"I just said I like that color red!" he said, trying in vain to defend himself. Kagome laughed all the way home.  
  
At his blood red painted nails. 


End file.
